<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hardly An Interrruption by Janessajones22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698981">Hardly An Interrruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janessajones22/pseuds/Janessajones22'>Janessajones22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>40, DDLG, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, DarkRomance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imagines, Kinks, Lucifer - Freeform, Netflix and Chill, Oneshot, Reality TV, ellis - Freeform, lucifermorningstar, mature - Freeform, shortstory, tomellis - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janessajones22/pseuds/Janessajones22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes water as he raises my ass up tapping my g-spot over and over. The slight lift of my ass ables him to fuck me deep and hard.<br/>"Oh-h fuck"<br/>Grasping the phone he answers the supposedly urgent call and withdraw from me leaning a length away.<br/>"Be quiet for daddy"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hardly An Interrruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes flutter when I can feel my balls tighten up , my orgasm drifts in like waves while her pussy milks me.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck"</p>
<p>The bed creeks under us ,slamming against the wall while I fuck her into the bed.</p>
<p>I groan as the phone buzzes against the nightstand next to us. I glance at the phone for a short second but ignore it when Y/N clenches my dick into her wet heat. "It feels so good daddy" She throws her head back and tightens her taunt legs against my back and her nails grip my skin.</p>
<p>"Tell me you want it" I speed up my pace with my hand clutching her throat I stare Into her eyes and grit my teeth.She gapes at our joined position and I can feel her pussy getting slicker.I sit up and lean back looking at the mess we're creating before I grip her hips and slide back in.</p>
<p>The phone rings again.</p>
<p>We lock eyes and I slow down giving her deep meaningful thrusts. Each hard thrust moves her body up the bed.Her eyes roll back and I groan when she squeaks, I bottom out at her sweet soft spot and groan.</p>
<p>"I-I want it daddy" My love, my vocal little human .</p>
<p>"I know you do you na-"</p>
<p>BRinG brINg!!!!</p>
<p>My eyes roll back so caught in the pleasure ignoring the ring of my cell.</p>
<p>"Baby just answer the uh-oh oh ugghhh shit!"My hips snap against her thighs and I can feel her thighs start to shake.</p>
<p>She groans and I slow down irritated as hell, cock hard as a rock ."Fucking wankers-!"</p>
<p>I can't help but glance at her swollen pussy and lick my lips as I sit up.</p>
<p>BRinG brINg!!!</p>
<p>"Ok ok fuck"I mutter to myself.</p>
<p>Grasping the phone I answer the supposedly urgent call and withdraw from her leaning a length away."Be quiet for daddy"</p>
<p>Once I have the phone I ease back in her sweet heaven.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"It's Maze bitch, we got a problem"</p>
<p>I can hear her heels click against my marble floors.</p>
<p>"And that would be?"</p>
<p>Maze is a distant voice while I look down at my queen. I'm coated in her cream and I thrust a quick sharp thrust so hard her body rocks and her head almost hits the bed frame.</p>
<p>She gasps, eyes glazed over while she looks at our beautiful mess.</p>
<p>"Lucifer!"</p>
<p>"I'm here, I'm here, be down in a jiffy"The phone is all but forgotten, placed next to her head.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Your gonna take my cock in your tight little cunt for lucifer"His gaze pierces mine<br/>
I can faintly hear Maze through the phone but I can't focus, he's moved my legs up to my ears fucking into me so good.</p>
<p>My eyes water as he raises my ass up tapping my g-spot over and over. The slight lift of my ass ables him to fuck me deep and hard.</p>
<p>I'm whining by the time I'm on the edge of my release. I clench and pulse.</p>
<p>He growls a low growl and now I'm on my stomach.Sliding in me he squeezes my hips. My clammy hands grab the silk sheets when he starts to fuck me into the bed.<br/>
"Ouuu daddy" My voice wavers in the air due to his brutal thrusts. The sound of sex fills the room and I cry out for more.</p>
<p>I hear a beep! beep! beep! and Maze has left the call.I look up at the ceiling mirror, breasts jiggling. A sheen of sweat coating my back and forehead.</p>
<p>He meets my gaze and smirks before moving his hand down to finger my clit. I gasp and my head drops to the sheets. I buck and his hips stutter. I feel him swell and I know he'll fill me so deliciously before gaping at his work.</p>
<p>"Fuck " his groan draws out when my pussy walls contract against him. I'm so wet that I drip on his balls.Thick ropes of cum coat my insides , I groan pussy creaming around him.</p>
<p>He groans and leans over kissing me deeply before he leans and sucks a nipple in his hot mouth. He releases my breast with a pop before I crawl to the edge of the bed on my knees.</p>
<p>I grasp his dick and kiss the wet tip sensually looking up at him.He groans but not before I smirk and engulf his length in my mouth. I lick the underside of his dick,tasting our mess.</p>
<p>Taking his big girth inch by inch I deep throat him. When his hips start jolting l speed up bobbing my head and I tickle his wet balls with my hand. His face scrunches in pleasure as he groans.</p>
<p>His hands grip my hair, makeshift ponytail he goes. I slide him out of my mouth slowly, making loud sounds. My mouth is dripping and his heavy sacs are in your mouth. I suck them in so ludicrously a slurping sound fills the room and then I release them with a wet pop.</p>
<p>My mouth is back on his dick slurping and sucking him in when his hips stutter and his hot cum floods my mouth. With his eyes glazed over in satisfaction you smile.</p>
<p>Mission accomplished</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>